My Saving Grace
by PolarBearsWillEatYou
Summary: Love is strange thing. It tends to blossom during the strangest times, where it is unexpected. The thought of Draco Malfoy and Grace Walker being together never crossed anyone's mind, but like I said; love is unexpected. (OCXNeville L. at first, eventual OCXDraco M., RonXHermione, GeorgeX(Different)OC starts in Prisoner of Azkaban and goes through Deathly Hallows.)
1. Chapter One- The Boggart

**THE BOGGART**

**{Potions Classroom, 1993} **

"Sir," Malfoy called out to the front of the room, partially raising an arm. "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," Snape demanded, not even bothering to look up from his current task.

"What a git," Neville mumbled to the girl next to him, his best friend, Grace. "Only a complete idiot would believe his arm is actually broken."

"You got that right." She replied, stirring her Shrinking Solution. Grace Walker was a average-height third year Gryffindor girl with straight black hair that reached just past her shoulders and pale blue eyes that were slightly larger than normal.

"Professor," Malfoy said, looking down at Ron as he purposefully cut the roots unevenly and carelessly. "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape walked over to where Malfoy was sitting and looked down at the table. "Change roots with Malfoy, Wealsey."

"But, sir-!" Ron whined, thinking of all the time he had spent making his slices perfectly even.

"_Now_." Snape replied, practically snarling.

Malfoy smirked and Grace rolled her eyes at the sight of Ron shoved his perfectly cut roots to Malfoy and begun attempting to fix the ones he had destroyed. "And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned."

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig." Snape said quickly, glaring at Harry.

"_Orange._" Grace stared at Neville's cauldron, eyes wide in horror.

"What?" Neville looked at her with confusion. "What color is it supposed to be again?" He opened his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions. _

"Page twenty three," Grace suggested, still staring at the Shrinking Solution with a mortified expression.

"Thanks," Neville flipped to the page, "Bright, acid green?"

Grace nodded as she heard Malfoy call out in their direction, "Walker! Come over here and slice my caterpillars for me."

"Son of a bitch," Grace muttered, walking over to the table that contained Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy, and picked up Draco's knife, beginning to slice his caterpillars neatly, evenly, and quickly.

"Orange, Longbottom." Snape's cold voice caught their attention, causing them to look over at him staring down at Neville's cauldron. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" Neville looked up at Professor Snape with hazel eyes full of fear.

"Please, sir," Hermione chimed in, "please, I could help Neville put it right-

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," Snape replied coldly. Grace's face was red with anger, and she was gripping Malfoy's knife so tightly her knuckles were white and she thought it might snap, as Snape continued, "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

As soon as Snape had walked away and turned his back, Grace hurried back over to Neville and her hands moved like lightning around the table, fixing his potion as it slowly turned acid green. "Thank you," he whispered, having more graditude than he could put to words.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you." She whispered back with a warm smile.

"Excuse me, Walker," Draco said loudly, "You still have quite a few caterpillars to slice."

Grace groaned in frustration, walking back over to the tall Slytherin boy, her face burning with anger as she picked up the knife once again, carefully and quickly cutting up the caterpillars once more.

Draco examined her work with a satisfied smirk, "It seems only the pretty ones can slice things properly."

Harry held his wand up to the other boy's neck, "_Don't you dare speak to her like that._" he spat, shooting him a glare.

"I was simply complimenting her, Potter," Draco sneered, "perhaps you should learn to hold your tounge," He grabbed Harry's wand, throwing behind him, where it landed in Seamus' cauldron with a large splash.

Snape walked over to Seamus' cauldron, plucked up the wand, and handed it to Harry, "Five points from Gryffindor, Potter," He walked off without another word.

"Harry!" Grace sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes, just as she finished slicing the caterpillars. He then mumbled about how Draco deserved it, and Grace walked back over to Neville.

"Everyone, gather 'round," Snape said, walking over to Neville's cauldron. "and watvh what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be posioned." Grace gripped the boy's hand tightly as Snape fed Trevor the toad a few drops of the potion.

Trevor turned into a tadpole, much to Snape's disgust, and he poured a different elixr onto Trevor, and he reappeared full size once more. "Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said coldly, "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger."

"Actually, sir," Grace stepped foward, and felt Neville squeeze her hand tightly, "It was me who fixed Neville's Shrinking Solution, not Hermione."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, then," He said coldly, "class dismissed."

**{Hogwarts Staffroom, 1993} **

"First thing first: What scares you the most in the world?" Professor Lupin asked, looking at Neville.

Neville mumbled two uncomprehensible words that no one could make out. "Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Lupin smiled cheerfully.

Neville looked around as if he needed someone to help him, and suddenly yelled "Professor Snape!" as Grace pulled out her wand and flicked it, sending a small jolt of electricity through him.

Nearly everyone laughed as Neville looked back, seeing everyone laughing, but Grace just sat there, smiling warmly at him.

"Professor Snape...hmm...Neville, I believe you live with your Grandmother?" Lupin asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Neville replied nervously before adding quickly, "but I don't want it to turn into her either."

Grace laughed, she had met Neville's grandmother; she didn't want it to turn into her either.

"What's your worst fear?" Ron asked her, causing Grace to turn to him as Lupin told Neville exactly what he was to do.

Grace thought for a moment as she saw Neville in the corner of her eye, as he stared at the wadrobe containing the boggart as if it were about to eat him. She didn't know what she would do if he- No, she wouldn't think like that, "Snakes." She said curtly, trying not to show in her expression that she was lying.

"Mine's spiders," Ron shuddered at the thought, "filthy little buggers. Too many eyes, you know?"

Suddenly, everyone turned to Lupin and Neville as the wardrobe opened, and Snape stepped out. "_R-r-riddikulus!_" He stammered and Snape suddenly was dressed like Neville's grandmother.

There was a wave of laughter as Lupin looked at the crowd. "Parvati!" as Parvati stepped forward, the boggart transformed into a mummy before Parvati yelled the incantation and it tripped on it's own bandages. After Seamus and Dean went, Lupin looked to the ginger standing next to Grace. "Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron stepped forward, obviously nervous, as the boggart became a very large spider, sending a few screams through the class. "_Riddikulus!_" He yelled, and the spider's legs vanished, sending it rolling about.

Lupin's gaze fell on Grace. "Grace! Your turn!"

She stepped foward, gripping her wand tightly, and eyed the spider. _You will not turn into Neville dying. _She thought, and tried desprately to think of what scared her the most. There was a sound like a whip crack, and there Neville was, lying on the ground as blood pooled around him. "_Riddikulus!_" There was another crack, and the blood vanished, as the figure stood up, but it wasn't Neville any longer; it was Snape, dancing around like an idiot. Grace sighed in relief as Harry stepped forward.

Lupin noticed Harry standing there and jumped in front of him, causing the boggart to turn into the full moon. "_Riddikulus._" He muttered. "Neville! Finish it!"

Neville stepped out, and it turned into Professor Snape once more. "_Riddikulus!_" He cried out, and Snape once again wore his grandmothers close before exploding into thousands of little wisps.

"Five points to Gryffindor for everyone who tried, ten points to Neville for doing it twice, and five each to Harry and Hermione."

"But I didn't do anything." Harry said.

"You two answered my questions correctly." Lupin looked around. "Homework," -a groan spread through the crowd- "kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Everyone left the class, and Grace began to run, but Neville grabbed her shoulder tightly, "Are you alright?" he whispered as they walked.

"Yea, of course, why would you ask?" she lied.

"_**That **_was your worst fear?" he looked at her incredulously.

"I guess." she replied quickly and nervously before trying to escape.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Neville suddenly blurted out without thinking.

"Like... a date?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"O-only if you want it to be." He stammered out.

"Sure," She smiled warmly, "I'd love to."

**A/N: Please, please, please, please REVIEW! I update a lot quicker when people review. **


	2. Chapter Two- The Break In

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of date scene. I actually tried to write it out three times, but I didn't ever like it, so I just trashed the entire chapter and skipped to the next one. **

**THE BREAK IN **

**{Just Outside of the Three Broomsticks, 1993} **

"So... Are you ready to head back?" Neville asked, looking down at Grace awkwardly, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Sure," She replied with a smile, continuing to look up at him as if expecting something.

_Does she want me to kiss her? _Neville thought, sending him into a panic. He hadn't ever kissed a girl before, and he wasn't entirely sure he knew how. Thoughts raced through his mind as she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Neville took a sharp intake of breath, causing Grace to smirk and kiss him on the cheek before unwrapping her arms and grabbing his hand, pulling him along as they walked back to the school.

Neville was bewildered. He was frightened of kissing her, but since she hadn't actually kissed him, (well, at least not in the way he was expecting,) he actually wanted her too now. _Damn it! _He thought. "Minx," he muttered.

"What was that?" Grace turned around briefly, still walking and smirking.

"Nothing," Neville replied quickly, eyes slightly widened.

Grace giggled as they started running to Gryffindor tower.

**{Outside the Gryffindor Common Room, 1993}**

Grace and Neville stared at the tattered remains of the canvas that normally contained the Fat Lady, "Merlin's beard..." she muttered almost soundlessly, jaw dropped.

"We need to find her," They heard Dumbledore say, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Peeves yelled, laughing.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir," Peeves said in an oily voice, "Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he grinned, "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore questioned, lowering his voice.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, but his voice remained calm as he turned to the Gryffindor students, "All students to the Great Hall! Severus, please get the Slytherin students as well. Remus, please get the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students," The two teachers scuttled off to collect the students as the Gryffindor students began walking to the Great Hall, whispers flooding the halls.

**{Great Hall, 1993} **

Grace setttled into her sleeping bag next to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked quietly, eyes full of worry.

"No, Neville, I was severley injured walking to the Great Hall and crawling into a sleeping bag," She replied, voice full of sarcasm, "Tripped on the floor, you see, broke my spine."

"Well, I'm _sorry _to be concerned for my best friend," Neville said crossly, turning his back to her.

"Oh, now you've done it," Ron teased, smirking.

"Neville," Grace said queitly, leaning up and lightly touching his shoulder, "What's gotten you all worked up?"

"Now **you're** worried about **me**?" Neville joked, turning back around, "And you expect me to just be okay with that? Being worried about someone is not allowed in your world! 'Ten points from Gryffindor,'" He said in a terrible impersonation of Professor Snape, earning a giggle from Grace.

Suddenly, their attention was moved to Hermione, who was ranting about everyone's foolish notions on how Sirius Black had gotten into the castle. "Because the castle's protected by more than just walls, you know," She said matter of factly, "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people from entering by stealth. You can't just apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..."

"The lights are going out now!" Percy yelled, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" All the candles went out simentaneously, causing a quiet to fall across the Great Hall. Not a single voice reamained, and the only light was that of the ghosts.

About an hour later, Grace had fallen asleep, but Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all wide awake. "How is she sleeping?" Ron asked as quietly as he could muster, "Sirius Black could be roaming about, and she can fall asleep?"

"Quiet, Ronald!" Hermione shushed, eyes darting about wildly, making sure no one had heard and was coming to investigate.

"Fine," Ron muttered, turning his back to the others.

A few hours after that, even Ron, Harry, and Hermione had fallen asleep, but Neville remained awake, staring at the ceiling at listening listfully to all the snoring of his fellow students, when he heard the faint whisper of his name.

"_Neville..._"

Neville looked around wildly, trying to distinguish who had said his name, and saw Grace's lips moving. He had forgotten she talked in her sleep.

"_Neville,_" She said again. When he just smiled and closed his eyes, she soundlessly moved out of her sleeping bag and rolled on top of him, as his hazel eyes flew open, meeting her crystalline blue ones. "Hi," she smiled big.

"You pretended to talk in your sleep?!" He whipered incredulously, eyes wide.

"Uh, yea. Obviously," Grace replied as if he had just said the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"And why did you do that?" He sighed, realizing she was just going to act like it was no big deal, as she always did.

"I wanted to get your attention without alerting Ron's pushover brother. Duh," She rolled her eyes in the darkness.

"And jumping on my is less noticeable?!" He whispered loudly.

"Shh!" Grace covered his mouth with her hand and laid flat on top of him, their noses touching and allowing them to see each other's faces quite well, considering how dark it was. He noticed she looked tired, but was fighting it with all her might. Her eyes darted around, making sure they hadn't alerted Percy or any of the house ghosts before settling on Neville's face, examining his features carefully and putting a hand to his cheek, causing him to blush lightly, "Puberty has been well to you, Longbottom," She whispered, "Are you aware of this?"

"Get off me!" He whined, trying to escape the subject, blushing furiously.

"Nah, you're too comfy," She declined, getting comftable.

"Minx," He muttered.

"That my nickname now?" Grace asked, burying her face into his chest.

"Go to bed," He mumbled, closing his eyes once again.


	3. Chapter Three- The Lake

**THE LAKE**

**{By the Lake, 1993} **

Neville sat by the lake, kneeling over a plant and examining it carefully with great intrest. "Amazing... absolutely amazing..." He muttered to himself, holding it up. His mind wandered to Grace. She was a pretty girl, he had to admit, not overly beautiful, but still too pretty for him. She had almost kissed him the other day. His face burned at the thought and he spun completely around when he heard quick footsteps behind him, dropping the plant and standing all the way up. Walking towards him, was Grace Walker, who was wearing her Gryffindor sweater with her robes thrown loosely over her and her tie had been carelessly put on. "How did you know I was out here?" He asked as she got to him, stopping directly in front of him.

"How did you get out here at six in the morning without any dementors or staff members seeing you?" She replied with another question.

"I asked you first," He said quickly, trying to keep eye contact.

"I asked you second," She smirked, keeping eye contact quite easily.

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up until he answered her. "Harry told me about a secret passage out here, and let me borrow his cloak so the staff wouldn't see me,"

"Ah," She said, nodding before answering the question he had asked her. "I snuck into your dorm to wake you up and scare the shit out of you, but you weren't there, so I asked Harry, and he told me you were out here."

"How did **you **get out here unnoticed?" He questioned.

"I used to hang out with George. If I didn't know about the secret passages, it would just be sad," She shrugged.

"If you knew about the passages, why did you ask how I got out here?"

"I didn't know **you **knew about them," She laughed a bit. "But there is a reason I came out here."

"And that would be?" Neville asked, now more confused than ever.

"We have some unfinished business from our date at Hogsmeade, don't you think?" She got a tad bit closer, looking up at the taller boy.

"A-And what would that be?" Neville repeated, taking a sharp breath.

"What do you think I mean, Neville?" She looked deep into his light hazel eyes. When he didn't respond, she whispered into his ear. "Kiss me, Neville."

"Minx," He muttered, leaning down slightly. His eyes widened as she sighed impatiently, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her, and closing her eyes. He did the same and shuddered slightly as her lips brushed against his.

"Who? Me?" She pulled away momentarily, looking up at him and feigning innocence.

"Yes, you," He smirked, pushing her backwards into the tree and pinning her there before leaning down and kissing her once again.

"You know," Grace mumbled through the kiss. "We should really be getting to breakfast."

"Finnnee," Neville groaned, scooping up Harry's cloak and began walking back to the castle.

**(Later)**

**{Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, 1993} **

Grace stared forward at Professor Snape as Harry ran in, breathless. "Sorry I'm late, Professsor Lupin, I-"

Snape's cold voice cut him off. "This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Harry continued to just stand there, staring at him as if he were a ghost. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today. I believe I told you to sit down?" Snape said as Harry continued to be immobile.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Grace asked, beginning to stand up as Neville gripped her hand tightly.

"I would suggest that you sit down, Miss Walker," Snape said, giving her a dangerous look before his attention retruned to Harry. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I am forced to ask you again, it will be fifty."

"Harry, sit down!" Grace hissed, settling back into her seat. Harry slowly made his way next to Ron, and sat down.

"As I was saying before Potter interuppted me, Professor Lupin has not left any record of what you have covered so fa-"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red caps, kappas, and grindylows," Hermione blurted out quickly, almost nervously. "and we're just about to start-"

"Be quiet," Snape cut her off. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher we've ever had," Dean Thomas said bravely, and a mumble of agreement spread across the class.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you- I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red caps and grindylows. Today we will be discussing-" He flipped to one of the last chapters in the textbook. "werewolves."

"But, sir," said Hermione nevously. "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks-"

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety four. _All_ of you! _Now!_" Everyone grumbled and flipped to page three hundred and ninety four. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" No one's hand shot up except for Hermione's and Grace's. "Anyone?" Snape asked, ignoring their hands. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

"We told you," blurted out Parvati. "we haven't gotten as far as werewolves, we're still on-"

"Silence!" Snape snarled. "Well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledor how very well behind you all are."

"Please, sir," Said Hermione. "the werewolf differs in several-"

"Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Ron stood up angrily. "You asked us a question and she knew the answer! Why ask us if you don't want to be told?"

"Detention, Weasley." Snape snapped. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I run my class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

"Sir," Grace stood up all the way quite boldly, and Neville squeezed her hand harder than anyone thought possible. "Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by their shorter snout, more human-like eyes, the tufted tail, and their mindless hunting of humans whilst in wolf form."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Walker. And you will also be joining Weasley in detention." Snape snarled at her, eyes full of danger.

"Gladly, sir," Grace said defiantly, taking her seat once more.

"Are you mad?" Neville asked, as all the other Gryffindors looked at her with something she hadn't seen in a long time; respect.

Soon after, the bell rang, and Snape spoke. "You will each write an essay, to be handed into me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them in by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Wealsey, Walker, stay behind, we need to discuss your detention."

Ron looked at her as they walked up. "You're bloody mad, Walker, but I like the way you think."


	4. Chapter Four- Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

**A/N: Just to let you know, this isn't in Fourth Year, it's the second half of Third. (You probably already knew that. :P) Please review!**

**GRYFFINDOR VERSUS RAVENCLAW**

**{Quidditch Field, 1994}**

"They're off, and the big excitement this is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick, _the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship-" Lee Jordan announced entusiastically before being interuptted by Professor McGonagall.

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going in the match?" She asked.

Lee nodded and continued. "Right you are, Professor- just giving a bit of information- the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built in auto-brake and-"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possesion, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal..." Lee muttered, trying to focus on the game, with his eyes on Harry's broom.

"This is lovely, isn't it?" Grace asked, looking to Neville, who was holding her hand tightly.

"I-I suppose," Neville replied awkwardly. He had never really been a big fan of Quidditch, and he couldn't even **dream **of playing, considering how lacking his flying skills were.

"Honestly Neville, you really need to be more entusiastic about this," She paused, and her eyes widened upon seeing Katie Bell score the first goal. "Woo! GRYFFINDOR!"

"It's really not my thing, Grace-" He was cut off by Grace standing up and going wild, staring down towards one of the barriers. "What is it?" Neville asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"The Snitch!" She exclaimed, and a bludger went straight towards Harry, which he just narrowly avoided. By the time he had regained his concentration, the Snitch was gone.

"Rubbish!" Grace exclaimed, settling back into her seat and sighing with dissapontment.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look a that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn- Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision is really noticeable in these long-"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS?! GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" McGonagall screamed, voice full of exasperation.

Grace kept her eyes on the game, watching as Ravenclaw scored three goals, but slowly pulled a small bag of strange fluffy white things Neville didn't recognize. "What are those?" He asked, watching as she popped a few into her mouth.

"Marshmellows," She mumbled through a mouthful. He shot her a strange look, and she swallowed, speaking clearly. "Muggle food. Want one?"

"Um... not really," He replied, eyeing the "marhsmellows' as if they were the strangest things he had ever seen in his entire life.

"They're really good," She said teasingly, holding one up in front of his face and waving it around, before seeing three dementors out of the corner of her eyes, and by the look on Harry's face, he had seen them too. She stood, pulling her wand, and staring at them, about to cast the spell her father had taught her before realizing it was Marcus Filnt, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy.

She saw Harry pull his wand from the neck of his robes, aiming it at the Slytherin boys, and screamed as loud as she thought possible, "_Expecto patronum!_" A silvery white orb shot from his wand and hit the Slytherin trio, and Draco fell over, a shocked look on his face.

_Damn he's cute, _Grace thought before mentally contradicting herself. _No, no, no! He is not. He's a Slytherin. And evil. And... mean! Yes, mean. _

"You alright, Minx?" Neville asked jokingly, grabbing her shoulder, as she saw Harry catch the Snitch and everyone on the Gryffindor side cheered.

"Fine," She answered bluntly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Minx," He teased, grabbing her face.

"Oh, look!" She said quickly, trying to avoid his gaze, "Gryffindor won! Wooo!" She said helplessly, a hint of awkwardness in her voice as her face burned with obvious embarassment.

"An unworthy trick!" McGonagall's loud voice cut through their thoughts. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabatoge the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

"Grace?" Neville said, turning her to him once again while Draco was glancing in their direction.

"Ye-" She was cut off by Neville holding her closer, kissing her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco looked at them with complete bewilderment.

"Draco!" McGonagall yelled. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes... yes, Professor," Draco nodded, keeping his gaze from Longbottom.

"Neville!" Ron said, patting him on the back, just as she pulled away. "Look at you! Got yourself a girl!"

Neville's face turned dark red, and as did Grace's, just as she spoke. "Just don't forget it was before you, Ron," She hit him teasingly on the arm.

**{Gryffindor Common Room, 1994} **

In all her years, Grace had never seen a group of individuals as happy as the Gryffindor's were about winning against Ravenclaw. Fred and George had vanished, then returned a bit later with handfuls and handfuls of various sweets that were most defenitely from Honeydukes. "How did you do that?" Angelina Johnson asked, bewildered.

Fred muttered something in Harry's ear and George shot Grace a smirk. She walked over to them, a smirk on her face as well. "You used the one-eyed witch passage, didn't you?"

"Perhapppsss," George stretched out, laughing.

"You make me so proud," Grace laughed as well, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"So," Fred and George said in unison, each putting an arm on the shorter girl's shoulder, as George continued to speak. "Is it true that you have been snogging Neville Longbottom?"

"Is it true you've been snogging Ivy Walker?" Grace said teasingly, looking up at Geroge.

"What? Don't be silly! She's... she's your sister! I would never do such a thing!" George said innocently and oh so dramatically.

"Bull. Shit." Grace rolled her eyes.

"So..." Fred gestured for her to answer.

"Oh, bugger off," Grace laughed, pushing the two older boys off.

"So it's true then?" Fred asked, shooting her a look.

"Yes!" Grace sighed exasperatedly.

"See?" George patted her on the head. "See how easy that was?" He teased.

"Git," She muttered.

"Minx," George replied with a smirk, trying -badly- to imitate Neville.

"I'm going to go now," Grace mumbled, picking up a large handful of the candies they had brought from Honeydukes. "But, sadly, I'm going to have to confinscate these for being delicious."

"Aww!" Fred and George whined in unison.

**{Slytherin Dungeons, 1994} **

Draco paced back in forth in the Slytherin common room, thinking of Walker and Longbottom. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, Walker hated him, and he had no reason to care about who she involved herself with. Well, she was a pretty girl, he supposed, so why in Merlin's name did she choose Longbottom? He marched into his dorm, glancing over a sleeping Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, before settling into his own bed, staring at the ceiling, and as Walker polluted his thoughts, he suddenly realized why both Longbottom and a few other Gryffindors had taken to calling her Minx.


End file.
